Troubleshooting Guide
'Important Stuff' *'After making any changes if things dont work try restarting your PC.' *'Windows Vista/7/ 8 Users - ' **''Run Ceres patcher as admin. '' **''Run Ceres patcher in compatibility mode.'' **''Run setup.exe as admin.'' **''Run setup.exe in compatibility mode.'' *'Download setup.exe from' (http://www.megafileupload.com/en/file/400492/setup-rar.html) and paste/ overwrite it in your RO folder. *'Download CeresRO lite client from' Rapidshare https://rapidshare.com/files/1971607103/CeresRO_Lite.rar 4shared http://www.4shared.com/rar/Y1HTdjYC/CeresRO_Lite.html MediaFire http://www.mediafire.com/?j8u3pnepa14kthd Mega.co.nz https://mega.co.nz/#!x5sBRAia!VInBv1xsaKSlL6onpmf-EBlSRx12wjaM8tqdH8gZP-8 'Client Immediately Closes Without Error' 1) Make sure that you are patched. 2) Open Setup.exe in your RO folder, and check to make sure the first option is not blank, and the second ends in x16 (for example, 640x480x16). *Try full screen then disable it, sometimes that works. *Disable the sound in your Setup.exe and try again. *Make sure your speakers are connected. 3) Disable your anti virus/ any third party software monitoring your PC or add CeresRO to its exception list. 5) Update Direct X/ Video Card drivers. 4) Install RO to a different directory/ location on your PC. 'Unable to patch or patch related issues' 1) Make sure your connected to the internet/ check if the server is up. 2) Delete ceres.dat in your RO folder and repatch. 3) Ping 216.245.197.237. If you unable to ping and the server is up, it means something on your PC/ ISP is blocking the connection. *Reset your router. *Flush DNS (http://www.whatsmydns.net/flush-dns.html) *TCP/ IP Reset (http://support.microsoft.com/kb/299357) (Restart your PC after the command) *Winsock Reset (same steps as above except use the command netsh winsock reset) (Restart your PC after the command) 4) Sometimes the patch server can be down but the login/ character/ map server are up. In this case copy ceres.dll from your RO folder and paste it anywhere > Rename it to ceres.exe > Copy it back into RO folder and run the file. 5) Download download ceres.grf and data folder from (https://rapidshare.com/files/1395008553/ceres.grf and http://rapidshare.com/files/3920737316/data.rar) paste in your RO folder. 'Error: "init d3d or grf has problem"/ Resolution Issues/ Small RO window' 1) Open Setup.exe in your RO folder, and check to make sure the first option is not blank, and the second ends in x16 (for example, 640x480x16). Try different resolutions. 2) Update Direct X/ Video Card drivers. 'Unable to resize RO window.' Open Registry > Navigate to HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Wow6432Node\Gravity Soft\Ragnarok See if you have the entries for HEIGHT and WIDTH (check screenie) .. If not you need to add them manually .. Right click > New > DWORD type > HEIGHT > Select the Decimal option for Base, Enter values with double click, then click Okay. (set it to 720) Right click > New > DWORD type > WIDTH> Select the Decimal option for Base, Enter values with double click, then click Okay. (set it to 1280) Bold 'is screen resolution, you can change it as per your screen resolution preferences. 'After I click the 'Start' button, I get an error message saying that there's a missing DLL. Example "Binkw32.dll missing" Download the file from Google and replace it in your RO folder. 'Error: "The application has failed to start because its side-by-side configuration is incorrect"' Download Microsoft Visual C++ 2008 Redistributable Package and install (All 3, Windows can handle different architectures) http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?displaylang=en&id=29 http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=2092 http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=5582 '"Your Game's Exe. File is not the Latest Version.(5)"' Using the lite installer extract all the files to a folder on your desktop (Different folder than your RO folder) > Open the folder, copy all the contents and paste in your Ceres folder > Overwrite any and everything. 'Wavy/ Blurry Screenshots' 1) Open Setup.exe in your RO folder, and check to make sure the first option is not blank, and the second ends in x16 (for example, 640x480x16). Try different resolutions. 2) Try running in full screen and then back. 3) Right-click on Screenshots folder and make sure its not clicked on Read-Only. 4) Start -> type in "regedit" -> hit enter > Navigate to 'Computer\HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Gravity Soft\Ragnarok'. You can edit the 'HEIGHT' and 'WIDTH' fields by double clicking on the respective key. You may then edit the 'Value data' to your desired resolution. (Please remember the previous values) 5) Start -> type in "regedit" -> hit enter > Navigate to HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Wow6432Node\Gravity Soft\Ragnarok You can edit the 'HEIGHT' and 'WIDTH' fields by double clicking on the respective key. You may then edit the 'Value data' to your desired resolution. (Please remember the previous values) 'RO Client Unhandled Exception Errors (When you get walls of incomprehensible errors)' 1) Delete ceres.dat in your RO folder and repatch. 2) Download download ceres.grf and data folder from (https://rapidshare.com/files/1395008553/ceres.grf and http://rapidshare.com/files/3920737316/data.rar) paste in your RO folder. 3) http://board.ceres-ro.net/index.php?/topic/512-installation-guide-using-lite-installer/